Christian Sochor
|image= The_Quest_Wikia-Christian_Sochor-infobox_01.jpg |Gender= Male |Age= 23 |Hair color= Blonde |Eye color= Brown |Marital status= |Status= |Aliases= |Family= |Relationships= |Pet(s)= |Friends= |Enemies= |Hobbies= |Strengths= |Weaknesses= |Education= |Occupation= |Phobia(s)= |Season(s)= 1 |First appearance= Episode 1 |Last appearance=Episode 10 }} is a "Paladin" - a competitor on the ABC fantasy competition series The Quest. Personal Bio The young New Yorker was drawn to comic book heroes at an early age. A skilled and imaginative competitor who has showcased his sword fighting talents in the New York Renaissance fairs, Christian has even created his own themed parties to watch the Lord of the Rings.Official bio A scheming paladin on the quest who hides his true self and purpose from the others in order to push him self ahead in the competition for the sunspear.The Quest - Episode 103 (Section below taken from ABC.com - Christian Sochor's profile) What is you earliest memory of the fantasy genre? What made you become a fan? - My first intro to fantasy was the first Harry Potter book. My mother would read them to me each night until I fell asleep. She encouraged me to explore more fantasy-related things. I started watching Pokemon, Spider-Man and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles each morning at the crack of dawn. One thing lead to another and I couldn't stop watching/reading about super heros. My mom would even sing the Spider-Man theme song on a crowed train just to make me smile. I was hooked. What’s the craziest thing you've done in the name of fandom? - I've dressed up and choreographed fights as super heros/cartoon characters. As in, "using" their powers and all. To the point of a lot of sweat, a bit of blood and a lot of laughs. We make the sound effects and all. Oh yeah, and we try to do this in public as much as possible. What is your guilty pleasure when it comes to the fantasy genre? - I have a weird thing about when main or really good characters die -- as long as it's a good and or honorable death, I love it! That's a big guilty pleasure of mine. To me it gives the character so much by taking it all away. It shows you something you may not have known about the person and gives weight to everyone else. Did I mention I mean this in the least creepiest way possible? How do you define "hero?" - A hero in my opinion is many things. They emerge when needed and can be in any shape or size. For me it's someone who always puts other people first, regardless of the situation. Never asking or expecting anything in return. It's more than right and wrong. A hero can be anyone or anything you believe. Who is your real-life hero and why? - I'm fortunate enough to have more than just one real-life hero. They are my friends -- my true blue friends, as cheesy as it sounds. They pick me up when I'm down, even when it's my fault that I'm down there in the first place. They always support me and give me there love. Never jealous, just kind and motivating. I believe in them and they sure as hell believe in me. They are the source of my power -- not the hair -- and they are also my heros. I'm a lucky guy. Describe yourself in three words. - Impulsive, Proud, and Happy. Memorable Quotes "It's real." References